Trouble
by supermegafoxieawesomehot
Summary: It was a Sunday morning when Cassie realized just how much trouble she was in...
1. Chapter 1

a/N: Posted this in a rush because I'm about to have to go to work so I haven't been over it yet forgive for the mistakes and leave lots of reviews? :D

It was a Sunday morning halfway through November when it hit Cassandra that she was in more than a little trouble. She was two months into an affair with a student. A student who, god help her, wasn't even eighteen yet. It had started out with her undeniable attraction to the petite singer with legs for days and had evolved into something that if Cassandra put labels on things would be called a relationship. Shortly after their first encounter after hours in the dance studio Rachel ended things with her longtime high school boyfriend. She should have known then that this thing they had going was trouble but Cassie couldn't be anything other than happy that she had Rachel to herself.

It's a Sunday morning when it hits her like a ton of bricks that she's fallen in love with the naked underage student whose bed she's currently laying in. It's insane and inappropriate but it's not like Cassandra wasn't both of those long before Rachel. For the first time in a long time Cassie can feel something other than the anger that has had a hold on her for ten years. It's both a solution and a problem because Cassie is much older. Cassie's dreams have died and Rachel's dream is just beginning. If there is one thing that she knows for sure it's that Rachel will achieve her dream.

And then who will Cassandra be? The crazy Cassie doing whatever she can to get even just a taste of Broadway. That's what everyone will say about her and eventually even Rachel, though she'll say that it would never happen, will begin to believe it. This relationship if it's even that has been doomed from the start. It's selfish to stay with Rachel, to steal this girl's youth. The thing about Cassie is that she's never been a very selfless person. No way is she willing to give up on something that makes her so happy. She would stay until Rachel inevitably left her.

In an effort to banish the thoughts from her mind she slides the sheet covering Rachel down further so that the entirety of her tan back is exposed. Very lightly she trailed her fingers down the younger girl's spine before following the same trail with her lips. Once she reaches Rachel's neck she bites down just hard enough to wake her up. Rachel opens one eye and her lips turn upwards into sleepy smile.

"Morning sweetheart, I didn't wake you did I?" Cassie asks with a smirk.

Cassie finds in rather endearing that Rachel, a girl who always has something to say, hardly speaks a word until she's been awake for a good ten minutes. She may not speak but she's always been one for lazy half awake making out in the mornings so it's no surprise when Rachel turns over so that she's laying on her back with Cassie hovering over her and offers up her oh so very plump lips for a kiss.

Before she grants the other women wish however Cassie's eyes travel down to the deliciously naked chest below her and then back up to her lips. The kiss is slow and lingering leaving both of them out of breath.

"To answer your question, yes you did but long before that little bite." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Oh really?"

She nodded. "Really, you were thinking so loudly over there it woke me up. What's on your mind?"

"Hm, nothing other than this crazy hot girl I've got naked in my bed."

Rachel narrowed her eyes and let out an annoyed little huff in a way that made it really clear that the crazy hot girl in Cassie's bed was exactly that… a girl. All thoughts of Rachel's age are swept to the side when Rachel uses her legs to flip their positions. Really between dance class and their extracurricular activities she shouldn't be all that surprised by just how strong Rachel is but still every time that strength comes to light It's so unbelievable hot that Cassie just wants to fuck the living daylights out of her.

Rachel grinds her hips down into Cassie's making them both moan before she whispers into the older woman's ear. "Talk to me Cassie… I'll make it worth your while." She says with a sexy little smirk and a wink.

Cassie bites her lip and past Rachel at the ceiling she doesn't just want to come out and say she's in love with her because it's only been two months and Rachel is just so young.

"I'm just… really into you Schwimmer." She confesses with a puff of breath.

"And that's a bad thing because…?"

She can't help the sarcastic laugh that falls from her lips because yeah she's a lot nicer to Rachel now but old habits die hard. "You're my student and you're seventeen. I could go to jail my whole career gone. Again."

Rachel's face falls in a way that makes Cassie's heart break and she climbs out of the bed in search for her clothes. By the time Cassie realizes what it happening Rachel is standing there in one of her way to short skirts, heals and a lacy black bra.

"What are you doing?" Cassie demands.

"Leaving… clearly you think this isn't going to work out so there is no point in me remaining here."

"Berry this is your apartment. And even if it wasn't I wouldn't want you to leave. You didn't let me finish. It's bad because I don't care. I could loose everything and I don't care. That scares the shit out of me babygirl."

"I haven't told anyone Cassie and I won't. I just want to be with you."

"You have no idea what you want right now. Your seventeen."

Rachel laughed. "I've always known exactly what I want Cassandra and I've never had a problem getting it. I won't start now. In a month I won't be seventeen or your student any longer so stop being so pessimistic."

"You know I more often than not get what I want to."

"Yeah? And what would that be?"

When she replies her voice is soft and sweet. "For you to be my girlfriend."

Rachel can't stop the grin from taking over her entire face. "I guess I could make that happen."

"You guess?" Cassie asked with a raised eyebrow and a sharp pinch to Rachel's inner thigh.

She lets out a squeak and slaps Cassie's hand away with narrowed eyes. "What would you like for me to say Ms. July."

"How about 'Fuck yes I will be your girl Cassie'"

Rachel shook her head. "No that won't do, I don't like to use profanity."

"Funny did I have a different girl in my bed last night? " Cassie asked laughing at the slightly jealous look on Rachel's face at the mention of another girl being in her bed. She made her voice a little higher and much louder before she continued. "Jesus Cassie fuck me harder."

Rachel slapped a hand against Cassie's mouth eyes wide. "Kurt will hear you!"

"Pretty sure he heard you loud and clear last night love."

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine I would love to be your girlfriend Cassandra On the condition that you never again mock how… vocal I am in bed."

Cassie winked. "You got it babe."

For some reason Rachel didn't believe her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry it took me so long to post this! School is kicking my butt! Anyways someone said that Rachel is 19 and not 17 but on the Glee Wiki it says that her birthday is December 18th 1994 that would make her 17 at the moment J Anyways enjoy and I always love lots of feedback! : D Also, this is very short but if I don't get another chapter up by tonight it will be up tomorrow. J There is a little bit of smut in here It's the first time I've ever written it so it might not be very good but I really tried. It's just very hard for me to write smut for some reason lol

A week had passed since Cassie had asked her to officially be her girlfriend. Nearly every night of which was spent at Rachel's apartment. They usually liked to meet up at Rachel's place because Cassie's building housed three other professors from NYADA. But after a week away from home Cassie really just wanted to sleep in her own bed with her girlfriend wrapped up in her arms. Plus there was the issue of Blaine coming into town to see Kurt so it worked out perfectly that Rachel got to give them a little alone time.

Rachel laughed from her perch on the counter top as she watched Cassie cook and dance around the kitchen. The blonde spun around, spoon poised as a microphone as she sung at Rachel.

"Ohhh, baby girl, where you at? Got no strings, got men attached  
Can't stop that feelin' for long, no Mmm, you makin' dogs wanna beg  
Breakin' them off your fancy legs But they make you feel right at home, now…

Rachel shrieked when Cassie's strong hands landed on her ass and pulled her to the edge of the counter so she could wrap her legs around Cassie's waist. Rachel's hands came to cup the back of Cassie's neck to hold her steady at Cassie spun them around dancing to the music. Rachel jumped down and sauntered away from her girlfriend seductive look firmly in place as she took the spoon from Cassie.

"All these intrusions just take us too long And I want you so bad...  
Because you walk city, because you talk city 'Cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin' "

There was a wicked gleam in her eye as she made her way back to Cassie and danced against her. Cassie wrapped her hand around Rachel's wrist to pull the spoon to her.

"So I pray to something she aint bluffin', rubbin' up on me Well does she want me to make a vow? Check it, well does she want me to make it now?  
On my house, on my jobOn my loot, shoes, my voice, my crew, my mind  
My father's last name?..."

Cassie spun Rachel away from her and then pulled her back so that they were pressed against one another back to front they shimmed down as Rachel belted out the last words of the song.

"When I get you alone when I get you you'll know, babe.  
When I get you alone when I get you alone

Oohh... When I get you alone."

The music stopped and Cassie moved Rachel's dark brown hair off of her shoulder to place a line of kisses from the base of her neck up to her ear. Cassie bit down softly on her earlobe and whispered…

"So not what you've got me alone what are you going to do with me baby girl?"

Rachel visibly shivered; heat pooled her lower abdomen as Cassie continued her assault on Rachel's neck. "What every you want." Rachel said breathlessly.

"I want to taste you." She growled as she hoisted Rachel back up onto the counter and covered the brunette's mouth with her own.

"I'm yours." Gasped Rachel before Cassie pulled her into an all-consuming kiss. What started out as a slow battle for dominance quickly built up until Cassie yanked Rachel's tank top and bra at once over her head and pulled a dusky nipple into her mouth causing Rachel to arch her back and moan loudly. One of the good things about being in Cassie's loft was that Rachel didn't have to worry about Kurt over hearing anything.

Cassie kissed her way down the tan expanse of Rachel's abs licking a biting every now and then. When she reached just below the other girl's navel Cassie's blue eyes met Rachel's dark brown asking and yet demanding permission to pull off the singer's shorts. Rachel nodded urgently.

"Hmm, I can't hear you baby girl." Cassie said playfully

"Cassie please…" She whimpered

Cassie grinned wickedly at her lover before she very slowly pulled the shorts down Rachel's long legs. Without warning she pushed Rachel's legs apart and licked the length of Rachel's center painfully slow. Rachel moaned and fell back onto her elbows head thrown back.

"More." She gasped as the arm not supporting her found it's way into Cassie's hair holding her in place. Cassie's tongue teased around Rachel's opening before she finally pulled the girl's clit between her lips sucking on it hard.

It wasn't long before Rachel came undone against Cassie's mouth screaming her professor's name. Somewhere in the back of her mind Cassie heard the door open but it didn't register until Rachel came down from her orgasm breathing heavily. It was almost comical, Cassie would have laughed had it not been happening to her, at the way Rachel opened her eyes slowly before they widened very quickly and she yelped as she attempted to cover herself.

Cassie turned around dread pooling in her stomach as her gaze met that of her best friend and fellow NYADA Instructor Amelia Andrews.


End file.
